The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure that ties together and integrates the various components of the University of Miami CFAR (UM D-CFAR). The goal of the Core is to provide overall leadership, administrative support, financial and operational management, and planning functions for the UM D-CFAR. The specific aims of the administrative core are to insure the smooth operation and management of the center by providing the following services: 1) Administrative leadership and oversight and support for all the programs and cores. 2) Facilitation of communication and information dissemination and collaboration among UM D-CFAR researchers, institutional officials, the national D-CFAR community and external groups. 3) Coordination of the activities of all the D-CFAR advisory committees including the organization of annual External Advisory Board meeting. 4) Budgetary and fiscal management and personnel resources of the D-CFAR. 5) Assist D-CFAR Executive Committee in the implementation of changes in priorities and funding in response to ongoing project evaluation. Execution of policies and procedures that govern the D-CFAR. Management of the annual strategic planning process for the D-CFAR. 6) Assist the Developmental Core by supporting organization and implementation of program development activities. 7) Preparation of all Reports to NIH CFAR program staff. 8) Maintenance of records and preparation of reports, including the annual D-CFAR continuation application. The scientific and administrative leadership for the UM D-CFAR will be provided by Dr Savita Pahwa, the Prinicipal Investigator of this Core. She will be assisted by Dr Margaret Fischl for clinical therapeutics research. An Administrative team will be led by a UM D-CFAR Coordinator (Michelle Perez). The Administrative Core will seek advice from the External and Internal Advisory Committees and the Executive Committee, and will be assisted in the developmental grant review process by the Scientific Research Committee